Little Kitten
by Angel of spring
Summary: Meet Rei the lovable Chinese blader and Kai the fearsme Blader from Russia. what will happen when there paths cross as they are placedd on the same team. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first yaoi fan fiction and I am kind of nervous about it. So if you would all please be kind and give me feedback in the form of a private message or review that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Beyblade.**

Little Kitten

Chapter 1

Kai's P.O.V

"AND THE WINNER IS… TYSON," DJ Jazzman called into his microphone. The entire stadium erupted into cheers and Tyson was just soaking up the attention. I turned my head towards the stairs to see Mr. Dickenson coming up them with four other people behind him. Three of those people I recognized as Tyson's friends, but the fourth person was a complete mystery.

"Well done my boys," Mr. D told Tyson.

"It was nothing Mr. D," Tyson said.

"Well boys I have exciting news for you," Mr. D said with a shit eating grin.

"What kind of news?" The blond one asked.

"I have decided that you six boys will be representing Japan in the BBA world championship," Mr. D exclaimed.

"Really," The short one with glasses asked.

"Of course, but you will all need to decide on a name," Mr. D stated.

"How about the Blade Breakers," The blonde on suggested.

"Wonderful Max; you, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Rei shall represent the BBA as the Blade Breakers," Mr. D said with a smile.

"Who's Ray?" Tyson asked.

"I'm Rei," The guy beside Mr. D says quietly. Ray had knee length raven black hair that was tied in a tight braid. His eyes were an exotic golden color, that managed to hold and air of mystery and extreme innocents at the same time. He was wearing a simple Chinese shirt and a pair of black pants with some slip on shoes on his feet.

"Hiya Rei," Max stated.

"Well boys I want you all to get to know each other and get packed because we will be leaving for China in todays," Mr. D said and left.

"Does everyone want to come over to my place and celebrate?" Tyson asked as we all went back to the locker room.

"Sorry but I have to get home," Rei said and left. I quickly followed his lead and left. I turned the corner to see Rei sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

I felt my heart break at the sight, so I quickly went over to him and said, "What's wrong Kitten?"

Rei's head shot up and his eyes were wide, and he was franticly looking around. I let out a chuckle as his gaze snapped towards me. I quickly pulled him up so he was standing. Rei was still looking up at me with big, sad, golden eyes. "Kai," He whimpered.

"Yes my little Kitten," I said as I gently wiped his tears away.

"I'm scared," Rei stated.

Rei's P.O.V

"What are you scared of kitten?" Kai asked me. I looked up at his crimson eyes and melted. U was surprised that I was so comfortable around a person that I has just met, but something was telling me that Kai could be trusted.

"I'm scared to go to China," I admitted.

"What scares you in China?" He asked in a calming voice.

Kai's P.O.V

"My old teammates," Rei whispered. I felt my heart go out to the young kitten, because Rei's eyes held so much hurt and confusion in them, and it hurt me to see him like this. Even though I had just met him there was some force that was drawing me towards the little kitten.

"Why do they scare you so much, kitten?" I asked as I pulled the younger boys into a tight hug.

"We didn't leave on a good note," He mumbled into my chest.

"Then I will make sure that you are safe," I tried to reassure him.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"Rei do you want me to take you home?" I asked

"Please," He stated as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Alright," I said as I pulled away from the hug.

"Can you also stay with me tonight?" The little kitten asked shyly as we stepped out of the stadium.

"Of course kitten, but we will have to make a quick stop fist," I told him and started leading him towards the warehouse district.

"Kai, where are we going?" Rei asked as I led him towards the smallest warehouse in the district. When I was in charge of the Blade hunters I had taken the small ware house and turned it into a very simple home.

"Don't worry Rei, I just have to grab my stuff for tomorrow and we can go," I stated as I pushed the front door to the warehouse open. I grabbed the kittens hand and pulled him into the warehouse, and quickly shut the door behind us.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry about it kitten, I will be real quick about getting my stuff so can you please wait here for a couple of minute?" I asked.

"Alright," Rei said and I dashed into the warehouse.

Rei's P.O.V

I let out a sad sigh when Kai darted into the warehouse; it left me with a strange empty feeling. It was weird but something was telling me that I could trust Kai with anything.

"KAI OPEN THIS DOR RIGHT NOW," An angry voice called as the warehouse door was pounded on. I let out a whimper and backed away from the door and straight into someone.

"Rei, get behind me," Kai ordered softly. I quickly did as I was told and scampered behind him.

Kai's P.O.V

Once Rei was safely behind me; I ripped the door open and came face to face with a very angry Carlos. "What do you want?" I sneered.

"Payment," Carlos stated as he moved closer to me and Rei.

"Carlos, get your ass out of here right now," I growled.

"No can do Kai, and once I'm done with you I think I'll have a go with that little kitten behind you," Carlos stated as he jumped at me. I quickly grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall.

"Kai," Rei squeaked, but I ignored him.

"What are you going to do now?" I hissed.

Rei's P.O.V

"Carlos, get your ass out of here right now," Kai growled. I felt myself shutter at his to because I had only ever heard Kai speak calmly.

"No can do Kai," Carlos said as he let his eyes wander over to me, "And once I'm done here I think I'll have a go with that little kitten behind you." With that said Carlos jumped at Kai, but he was to slow because Kai had already grabbed him by his arm and slammed him against a wall.

"Kai," I whimpered, but Kai just ignored me and focused on Carlos.

"What are you going to do now?" Kai hissed.

"Not a thing," Carlos said with a pained smirk.

Kai's P.O.V

"What the hell do you mean Carlos?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

"Because I have already done my damage," He stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Look behind you," He stated. I gave him one last harsh glare and released his wrist. I turned my head and looked at Rei. He gave me a very hurt and confused look that made my heart break.

"Rei," I said quietly. The anger that I had felt towards Carlos just disappeared at the look Rei was giving me.

"Please stop," Rei begged.

"Yeah Kai, you should stop or the little kitten might just get hurt," Carlos threatened.

"Be quiet Carlos," I hissed and grabbed my bag

"Don't think I can," Carlos stated. I growled and gave Carlos a swift punch to then jaw, before grabbing Rei by the hand and pulling him out of the warehouse district and to a safer part of town.

"Kai," Rei panted as we stopped at a park bench.

"Yes Rei," I stated as I sat down on the bench.

"What the hell happened back there?" Rei asked as he sat down beside me.

"I'll explain when we aren't in such a public place," I told him.

"Alright," He said as he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Kitten, do you want to head to your place now?" I asked quietly.

"Sure," Rei said and stood up. I quickly followed his lead and we started heading towards Rei's place. Rei led me to a nice looking apartment complex. It had a Victorian style to the outside, with vines climbing up the walls of the building. I quickly followed him inside, and the inside looked just as nice as the outside. I looked over at Rei and followed him to the elevator. The ride up to Rei's floor was made in a comfortable silence. Once we made it up to Rei's floor we rushed to his room. "Thanks for doing this for me," Rei said as he unlocked his door and pushed it open.

"Don't worry about it Kitten," I tell him as I pull us both inside and shut the door behind me.

"We then let me show you around," Rei states as he grabs my hand and starts pulling around the apartment. The room was very nice; all the walls were painted a nice pale blue, which gave the room a calming feel to it. The apartment was also very spacious, which meant that we did not have to worry about being crowded.

"Rei," I said as he finished showing the apartment.

Rei's P.O.V

"Yeah Kai," I called as I went towards the kitchen area; or I would have if I wasn't pulled into a very strong chest.

"Where do you think you're going Kitten?" Kai asked as his arms encircled me.

"T-t-t-to get-t a d-d-d-drink," I stuttered out. For some reason the way Kai was acting was making me slightly flustered.

"Is that all you want to get kitten? Kai asked as he turned me around.

"Y-y-ya," I stated as I tried to get out of his hold.

Kai's P.O.V

I pulled Rei into the kitchen and against my chest again.

"Kai, can you please let go of me so I can get a drink," Rei asks quietly.

I smiled and released Rei from my hug and asked, "Are you hungry Kitten?" All I got in response was a growl from Rei's stomach. I laughed and moved towards the small fridge. The only thing the small fridge contained was a carton of juice and some other junk food.

"K-K-Kai could we just order room service?" Rei asked.

"Sure thing kitten," I told him.

"Thank you Kai," Rei exclaimed happily as he got himself a glass of water.

"Sure no problem," I stated.

"I'll go order supper," Rei stated as he ran over to the phone and dialed room service. I just smiled at his actions. Rei acted like a child some times and always seemed to have this happy cloud surrounding him at all times. He was drawing me towards him with those beautiful, innocent golden eyes of his. There was something about Rei that made me want to protect him.

"Kai, supper will be here in about 20 minutes,' Rei called.

"Alright Kitten," I called back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again, so the first chapter seemed to go over well with the people who read it, but I am still a bit nervous about this story. I have never a yaoi story before and all suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Love always Angel of Spring; also check out my other stories and tell me what you think. Ja Ne. read and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Beyblade. All rights are to the creator.**

Little Kitten

Chapter 2

Kai's P.O.V

Room service had brought our food up to the room and we ate in comfortable. Now we were just sitting on the couch watching the muted TV. Rei was also curled up in my lap. "Kai," Rei said quietly.

"Yes my kitten," I said as I continued to stroke his raven locks.

"Will you tell me something about yourself?" Rei asked.

"Sure thing Kitten, I was born in Moscow; Russia. I lived there with my parents until they died when I was about six, that's when my grandfather took me in. My grandfather wasn't the kindest of men and constantly abused me and forced me into beyblading at a place called the abbey. Finally when I was twelve I escaped and made my way to Japan, and I have been here for about two years now. Now tell me something about yourself kitten," I stated.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Rei asked tiredly.

"Whatever you want me to know is fine," I told him softly.

"Well I was born in China at the neko-jin village. That is a place where the neko-jin population thrives. My father looked after me; because my mom died in birth complications, but I still absolutely adore my Father because he is the kindest person in the world. I met my original team when I was about six; we called ourselves the White Tigers. We trained every hour on end. After two years of constant training the village elders presented me with my Beyblade and Bitbeast; Drigger. Around that time I decided that I wanted to see the world; so I told my dad this and he agreed to allow me to leave the village," Rei told me.

"So what did you team think of that?" I asked.

"Lee didn't like the idea very much. When I told them of my decision Lee accused me of being traitor; he stated that I wasn't allowed to train with them, and that I was unworthy of wielding Drigger. I left the village after that argument," Rei said very sadly.

"Don't worry kitten; if we do run into your old team I promise I won't let them hurt you in any way," I stated and pulled Rei into a tight hug, which allowed Rei to cling to me support. We sat like that for a while, with Rei occasionally let out small hiccups. After a while if just sitting there I noticed that Rei still hadn't moved away from me; so carefully I looked down at him and noticed that Rei was sleeping peacefully on my chest. The look on his face made me smile; because when Rei was asleep all of his worries seemed to just disappear, and are replaced by a look of complete innocents. Carefully I maneuvered us so that I was lying down on my back with Rei curled up on my chest. I grabbed the blanket on the back off the couch and shut the TV off before allowing sleep to claim ne as it did my little sleeping kitten.

Rei's P.O.V

I awoke to the smell of pine trees and cinnamon. I felt a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist and pull me closer to something very strong and warm, but for some reason very comfy. That thought got me to snap my eyes open and start to squirm out of the things grip.

Kai's P.O.V

When Rei started to squirm I quickly released him from my hold. Once he was free he completely stopped any struggling and looked up at me with big golden eyes. "K-Kai," He spoke in a groggy, sleep filled voice.

"Good morning kitten," I say softly.

"What time is it?" Rei asks as he sat up and cutely rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"About seven," I tell him as I sit up and crack my back a few times. I let out a sigh of relief as I do so. Sleeping on the couch never did agree with me because it always hurts my back.

"What time do we have to be at the airport?" Rei asked as he moved closer to me.

"Around nine," I stated as I pulled Rei into my lap. Rei let out a soft purr of appreciation as ii stroked his soft black hair.

"Will you help me get my stuff packed up then?" Rei asks as he leans into my chest.

"Sure thing kitten," I told him as I continued to pet his hair.

"Thanks Kai," Rei purred.

"Don't mention it kitten; now let's go and get you packed up," I say as I stop my ministration; this action causes Rei to let out a groan.

"Why did you stop?" Rei asked.

"Because we have to get you all packed up," I state and stand up.

"Alright Kai," Rei says in defeat as he stands up and grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards his room. I let out a small chuckle and allow him to do so. Rei pushes the door open and gently pulls me inside his room.

"Go grab you bags Rei," I tell him; he nods his head and scurries over to the walk-in closet to grab his belongings. This gave me a chance to look around the room. All the walls were painted with a light pale green. A few shirts were thrown around the room. A king sized bed was pressed against the wall and dressed in light blue sheets with many pillows. What surprised me was the small tiger plushy that was sitting against the pillows.

"Kai I got most of my stuff packed," Rei says as he walks over to me.

"That's good kitten," I state and we start picking up the rest of Rei's clothing off of the floor. I grab the tiger plushy off of the bed and toss it to Rei. Rei just blushed at me as he caught the stuffed animal and stuffed it into his bag.

"Please don't make fun of me for having this," Rei says softly as he closes his bag.

"Don't worry kitten I won't make fun of you; in fact I think it is adorable that you have a tiger plushy," I state and pull Rei into a gentle hug and start to stroke his hair. This caused Rei to let out a content purr and melt into my arms. I smile and started bring Rei closer to the bed and maneuvered us so Rei was sitting comfortable on my lap.

"Kai," Rei purred and looked up at me, "Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure thing Koi," I reply and get both of us standing.

"Should I bring my bag with me?" Rei asks.

"Yes, now go and get yourself cleaned up kitten," I state as I push him towards the bathroom. Rei laughed and shuffled into the bathroom. I let out a chuckle and went back to the living room.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is the third instalment of Little Kitten. I would like to say thanks to all those who have PMed me or reviewed my story. I love how encouraging you all are. Now without further abo chapter 3 of little kitten is here, and this one has the adorable Maxie in it.**

Little Kitten

Chapter #3

Max's P.O.V

"Hey dad," I called as I went down the stairs that led to my families hobby shop.

"What's up Maxie?" My dad asked.

"Do you think I am ready for this tournament?" I asked.

"Come here Maxie," My dad said and opened his arms up. I quickly ran over to him and allowed him to pull me into a tight embrace, "No tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I am good enough to be on the blade breakers," I admitted sadly.

"Oh Maxie," My dad said as he pulled me into a tighter hug, "Don't think like that Maxie; of course you're good enough to be on the blade breakers, you are a terrific blader."

"Thanks dad," I whisper.

"You're welcome Maxie; now go and grab your stuff and I will take you to the airport," My dad stated.

"Alright dad," I say and run off to my room.

Tyson's P.O.V

"Hey grandpa, I'm off," I called and left my families dojo. I had my bag packed the night before so I could leave early, and go see of Max would walk to the airport with me

"Hey Tyson, wait up," Kenny's voice rang from behind me.

"Hey chief; are you ready to go to China?" I asked as he caught up with me.

"Of course I am," Kenny replied.

"That's great Kenny. Hey you want to come with me to get Max?" I asked.

"I would Tyson, but Max called me earlier this morning to say that his dad will be taking him to the airport so he will be meeting us there," Kenny stated.

"Well then let's get to the airport and meet Max, come on Kenny," I said as I grabbed Kenny's arm and started pulling him towards the airport.

Kai's P.O.V

"So kitten, where do you want to go for breakfast?" I asked as we left Rei's apartment complex. Both of us had our bags with us. Rei had wrapped his hair in a pure with bandage that started at the base of his neck and fell to the back of his knees. He had some of the hair falling gracefully in his face, framing it nicely, over a white head band with a ying yang symbol on it. He had put on a simple black sleeveless Chinese style shirt; matched with a pair of tight fitting black jeans, and his normal slip on shoes.

"Do you want to eat at the airport so we aren't late for our flight," Rei suggested.

"Sounds good to me kitten," I says as I flag down a cab too take us to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time, but school has been a real hassle lately and it is getting close to my L.A P.A.T finale part A so my teacher is really cracking down on us. Well without further abo chapter 4.**

Little Kitten

Chapter 4

Rei's P.O.V

"Hey Kai," I say as we find a table to sit at in the airport Starbucks. Kai had gotten me a large hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin. Kai had just gotten himself a straight black coffee that he was leisurely taken sips from.

"Yes Kitten," He replied.

"Well first of all I really wanted to say thanks; I really do appreciate what you are doing for me," I stated and broke off a piece of muffin and popped it into my north.

"You don't have to thank me kitten," Kai said calmly.

"Still I appreciate it, and anyways I realized that I never asked you why you are doing all of this for me?" I stated.

"Well the reason I have done all of this for you Rei; is because I have never met anyone so special until you came along. You are so precious and I have never met anyone that I feel a strong needed to protect. You mean a lot to me even if we have only just met; there is just something drawing me to you," Kai stated and set his coffee down.

"But why me, I mean I am nothing special," I stated sadly.

"What in the world are you talking about Rei, you are completely perfect in every sense of the word. I have never seen someone so fucking kind and special in my whole life," Kai said firmly.

"Thanks Kai that really means a lot to me," I tell him with a smile.

"It's the truth Rei now come on we had better get to the gate or we will be late for our flight," Kai said as he stood up coffee in hand.

"Alright," I said and followed his example. The airport was fairly crowed for it only being 8:45 in the morning; so it was kind of hard to navigate around the place, but somehow Kai had not only managed to navigate himself around the airport safely but also me as well. So we safely made it to the gate we were designated to leave from. To my surprise Mr. Dickenson was standing there with the three boys we had me yesterday.

"Kai, Rei I'm so glad you made it," Mr. D said as we got over to where they were all standing.

"Hey Rei," The blonde said loudly.

"Hi," Was my quiet reply.

Kai's P.O.V

"Well boys we had better get going; because my plane has just been cleared for take-off," Mr. D said as we were ushered through the gate and onto the walk way.

"You have your own plane?" Tyson asked in shock.

"Why of course I do Tyson; how else would I go around the world for all the BBA sponsored tournaments. Now all of you go and find a seat," Mr. D stated and Tyson rushed into the plane with Max and the brunet boy following him.

"Thank you for doing all of this Mr. Dickenson," Rei said respectfully.

"You're very welcome Rei," Mr. D said as Rei walked past him and into the plane, "And Kai I would like to thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I'm thanking you because you accepted this position, and for what you have done for Rei," Mr. D and went into the plane and took a seat near the front.

Max's P.O.V

"Hey Maxie; you excited for the tournament?" Tyson asked as everyone got settled on the plane.

"S-s-s-sure I am Tyson," I said with a slight stutter that Tyson seemed not to notice much to my relief

"I bet you and me will wipe out the competition," He stated with a large amount of confidence.

"Of course we will," I stated a bit hesitantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Kitten 

Chapter 5

_Kai's P.O.V_

"Hey Kitten," I said and sat down in the seat beside Rei. Rei turned his head towards me, and flashed me a quick smile before looking back at the window. I sighed and took his hand in mine; which caused him to give me his full attention. "What's wrong my little kitten?"

"Nervous," Was all he said.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked gently.

"China," He stated.

"Don't be nervous Rei; I promised that I would let nothing happen to you, and I intend to keep that promise," I stated firmly.

"I know that Kia, and I don't want to be nervous but I can't help it," Rei stated sadly.

"Don't worry Koi; everything will be alright," I promised softly.

"Thank you Kai," Rei said and let out a small sigh.

"Are you tired Kitten?" I asked and Rei nodded his head, "Then sleep my little kitten; I promise that I will wake you when we get to China."

"Alright Kai," Rei said and leaned his head onto my shoulder. Within seconds he was out like a light and purring away. I carefully raised a hand and gently brushed away some of the hair that had fallen into his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here's the next installment of '**_**little kitten'**_**. Now I am really not go at writing lemon scenes so if anyone wants to help me write them that would be greatly appreciated. Anyways this chapter I will finally put a plot twist in the story because I have found I haven't done that yet.**

**Declaimer: I don't own beyblade all right go to the creator.**

_Little Kitten_

_Chapter 6_

_Kai's P.O.V_

"Boys we will be arriving in China in 45 minutes," Mr. D stated and went back to his seat. This meant that I could give Rei 40 more minutes of sleep before I would have to wake him up.

"Hey Kai can I talk to you," Tyson asked as he sat in the seat across from me.

"Alright,' I stated calmly.

"Well I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the tournament, and I hope we can be friends," Tyson stated as he held out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"I don't know about being friends Tyson, but I will consider you as my team mate," I stated.

"Thanks Kai," Tyson said and went back to his seat beside Max.

"K-Kai," Rei said in a sleepy voice.

"How was your nap Kitten?" I asked.

"Perfect," Rei said as he stretched.

"We will be arriving in China in about 25 minutes," I stated.

"Seriously," Rei said quietly.

"Don't worry kitten I swear nothing is going to happen to you," I said and put my hand over top of his.

"I know that Kai, and it is not that. I thought that the flight would take longer so I could get some more sleep," Rei said with a chuckle.

"Oh," I replied.

"Hey koi, you never did tell me what your bitbeast was," Rei stated.

"I guess you're right kitten," I replied in a teasing manner.

"So will you tell me?" Rei asked.

"Well," I replied, 'My bitbeast is dranzer; she's a phoenix," I said softly as I pulled the blade out of my pocket so Rei could see it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's chapter seven is finally here. Now I am really not go at writing lemon scenes so if anyone wants to help me write them that would be greatly appreciated. Without further ado chapter 7 of little kitten**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade. All right go to the creator.**

_Little kitten_

_Chapter #7_

_Rei's P.O.V_

"Well boys we've finally arrived in China, and I have arranged for China's national Beyblading team to show you around China tonight. I believe that they call themselves the white tigers," Mr. D stated as we got out of the airport.

"Seriously," I whispered as I moved closer to Kai.

"They will be meeting you at your hotel around 6:30 tonight," Mr. D stated.

"What hotel will we be staying at?" Kai asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"I believe that the hotel is called the summer lotus," Mr. D stated as limo's pulled up in front of the airport.

_Kai's P.O.V_

"This limo will take you to the hotel you will be staying at," Mr. Dickenson said as we were ushered into the limo as our bags were placed in the trunk.

"I can't believe we're here in China," Max exclaimed as the limo was started and gave a jerking movement, signifying that we had started moving. Max, Tyson, and Kenny had all chosen to sit on the right side of the limo next to each other. This left me and Rei sitting opposite of them. Rei was slightly shaking and sitting very close to me.

"I know Maxie I am super excited about the tournament," Tyson stated.

"So we still haven't decided who will be rooming with whom," Kenny spoke up as he looked at us over his laptop.

"Mr. D was kind enough to get us three rooms so I think Kenny should get a room to himself so he can setup all the spare parts and stuff," Max stated.

"Then I and Max can room together, and so can Rei and Kai," Tyson stated.

"That sounds good," Rei said quietly as the limo came to a stop and the door was opened.

"We have arrived at the lotus hotel," the driver stated as we all got out of the car. The Hotel was rather impressive. It was a six stories tall building that was surrounded by a grove of beautiful cherry blossoms'.

"Should we go check in now?" Rei asked as he grabbed his luggage and mine.

"That would probably be a good idea," I said as I took my luggage from him.

_Max's P.O.V_

"You guys wait here well me and Rei go check in," Kai stated as he and Rei went over to the front desk.

"Hey guys," I said as I fidgeted with the handle of my suit case.

"What's up Maxie," Tyson asked.

"Has anyone else notice how tense Rei has been ever since Mr. D mentioned the Chinese blading team?" I asked.

"So you noticed as well?" Kenny said looking up from his computer.

"Actually he seemed pretty tense when we got on the plane," I stated as Kai and Rei came back over to us.

"Here is your key card and make sure to meet in the lobby by 6," He stated as he handed us our cards before leaving with Rei following behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_

_**Angel of spring**__: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been rather busy with life. I am still looking for some help writing a lemon for this story so if anyone could give me some pointers I would really appreciate that. Now I will have the white tigers in the next chapter because this one will be mainly focusing on Rei's and Kai's relationship, and maybe a bit about Dranzer and Drigger._

_**Rei: **__ Angel of spring would be so happy if you would give her suggestions in the form of a review._

_**Angel of spring: **__Hey Kai can you do the disclaimer for this chapter please._

_**Kai**_**: **_Sure. Angel of spring does not own Beyblade, despite her best efforts to convince the creator to give it to her for her 16__th__ birthday, which is coming up on August 26. _

_**Angel of spring: **__Free virtual cookies to anyone who is kind enough to leave me a review. Oh and I would love to at least get ten or eleven reviews before my next update because the reviews help me write what you guys want to hear and that is after all the most important thing to do._

_**{**__**Line Break}**_

Little Kitten 

_Chapter 8_

_Kai's P.O.V_

"Are you happy with the room kitten?" I asked as I placed our bags beside the bathroom door. I was doing this because Rei had left his bag lying on the floor when he had jumped onto the king sized bed. Now he was laying curled up into a ball, and letting out happy purring noises.

"Very," he purred as I sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm glad that you like the room kitten," I said as I pulled Rei into my lap.

"Kai," Rei purred as I started petting his hair.

"Yes kitten," I whispered.

"Please stop," He asked softly.

"If that is what you want kitten, but may I ask why?" I asked softly.

"I just want to make sure that this isn't going to be a one night thing Kai. Even though we have only know each other for a few days I really like, but if I'm just a one night stand then we can't do this because I refuse to just be some notch in your bedpost," Rei stated.

"Rei I would never do something like that to you," I stated in shock.

"But how can I be completely sure about that Kai?" Rei asked with tears finally leaking out of his eyes.

"Rei I promise that you are not a notch for me to put in my bedpost. You mean so much to me Rei; I would never try to hurt you in anyway. Even though we have only known each other for a couple days I still feel like I have known you my whole life," I said sadly.

"Do you really mean that Kai?" Rei asked as he moved closer to me.

"Of course I don kitten," I replied.

"Thank you Kai that means so much to me," Rei whispered.

"You're welcome kitten," I replied and pulled Rei back into my arms," So what do you want to do now?"

"How long do we have before we have to go?" Rei asked shyly as a blush started forming on his cheeks.

"Rei I don't want to do something that you are not ready for," I said as softly as I could.

"Really but I thought that you wanted to do that that?" Rei asked with the blush still very apparent on his face, and it seemed to be darkening.

"It's not that I don't want it Rei, but I want your first time to be special for you my little kitten," I admitted.

"You really mean that?" Rei asked.

"Of course I do kitten," I said and Rei wrapped his arms around my neck, "What are you doing kitten," I asked playfully. Rei had now curled himself up in my lap.

"Taking a nap," he mumbled.

"Have a good sleep kitten," I whispered as Rei slipped in a world of dreams.

_**{Line Break}**_

_(Still Kai's P.O.V)_

I carefully took Rei off my lap and placed him gently on the bed before sliding of. Almost immediately Rei gabbed to pillow and hugged it to him. I let myself smile before going over to his bag and grab the tiger plushy, and placed it in Rei's arms. "Sweet dreams my kitten," I whispered and snuck out onto the balcony with Dranzer in hand. "_Dranzer_," I called hoping to establish mental contact with the flame bit beast.

"_Yes little one,"_ Dranzer spoke in a calming voice as she materialized in front of me. In her Human form Dranzer could truly be considered the most beautiful women on the planet. She had long beautiful red hair that reached down to her ankles. The knee length golden dress seemed to contrast against her paper white skin perfectly. The most dazzling feature about Dranzer had to be her smile and her eyes. Her smile could melt even the coldest of hearts, and her eyes were like deep pools of amethyst that seemed to have a caring shine to them.

"What do you think of Rei?" I asked.

"I believe that he is a nice person and that he is good for you little one. I've always thought that you need someone to protect, and someone that can protect you," Dranzer said in her usual chime like voice.

"Thank you Dranzer," I said.

"You are most welcome little one, now tell what else is on your mind," Dranzer stated.

"Well I was actually wondering if you could tell me about bout Rei's bit beast, Drigger?" I asked.

"Drigger is a mighty tiger that can control thunder and rules over the northern land, but I am afraid, little one that is all I can tell you," Dranzer said as her image faded.

_Drigger's P.O.V_

I silently allowed myself to materialize in the room. I was hesitant to do so because I knew that the duel haired boy could come back any minute, but I had to make sure that Rei was alright. "Please wake little tiger," I whispered and shook his shoulder.

"Drigger," Rei mumbled.

_Rei's P.O.V_

"It is me little tiger," Drigger said and smiled at me. I was shocked that Drigger was standing in front of me in his normal human form. His emerald green robes hung loosely on his body, the shirt was open and you could see the bindings wrapped around his torso. A white sash was tied around his waist carried his three swords. His raven locks were in a tight braid that went down his back. His eyes showed many years of wisdom and his smile showed kindness. The slight tan of his skin seemed to give his a godly glow as his black tail moved happily behind him.

"What are you doing here Drigger?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"I'm here to make sure that you are alright," Drigger stated and pulled me into his lap. Encircling his arms around me seemed to give me a surreal feeling of safety, almost as if it was my father was here.

"What made you think that I wouldn't be alright?" I asked.

"Well I was worried that being back in China might scare you," Drigger stated.

"You don't have to worry about me Drigger I promise that I will be fine. I guess that I am a little scared, but I have you and Kai to protect me so I don't have to worry," I stated.

"If you truly believe that my little tiger then I will respect your wishes and I'm sure Kai will as well. Isn't that right Kai?" Drigger stated.

_Kai's P.O.V_

"How did you know I was there?" I asked as I opened that bathroom door and walked over to the bed Rei was sitting on.

"You weren't exactly quiet," The older man said.

"Kai I would like you to meet my bit beast Drigger," Rei said as he got off the bed and came over to me.

"Nice to meet you Kai," Drigger said and held out his hand to me.

"Like wise," I said and took the offered hand.

"Well Rei I must be going but do promise me that you will try to be safe," Drigger said s he ruffled Rei's hair and started to fade away.

"I promise Drigger," Rei whispered.


End file.
